


Rediscovering You

by sunshine_deathboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amnesia, Doctor Will Solace, Gay Nico di Angelo, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Injured Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sad Nico di Angelo, Sick Will, Songfic, Sweet nico di angelo, Will Solace is a Dork, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: After 3 days in the infirmary, Will has to go on a "Mini-quest". This worries Nico, as he is still confused about what Nico thinks of the son of Apollo. This is when he realized...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Rediscovering You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I love songfics and this is my first one, just keep in mind...  
> Bold words- The song verses  
> Italic words- Memories/Flashbacks
> 
> I used the song Turning Out by AJR for this songfic.

**I hold you,**

**I hold you closer than I ever knew,**

**I could do**

Will was being summoned by Chiron an hour before my “3 days in infirmary” discharge, and I was waiting for him to come back, partly because I want to leave this place already, but mostly because I enjoyed the son of Apollo’s company. Sure, he was too smiley and bright, but he has so much confidence and stubbornness especially when it came to my health and when it came to being my friend, and I decided that he wasn’t that bad. When he came back to the infirmary, he had a worried face but when he saw me staring, he smiled and said, “Looks like I have to discharged you early death boy”, I scowled at him, “Don’t call me that”. He smiled then started getting some ambrosia and other medical stuff. I was already leaving when I remembered his worried look when he got in, I turned back and asked, “Are you going somewhere?”, Will looked up, probably surprised by the concern, “Oh yeah, it has come to Chiron’s attention that there’s sa missing camper from the battle and Chiron worries that his just laying outside camp borders probably injured so as the head healer I’m going to look for them, together with Annabeth and Percy” Nico was suddenly worried, it felt weird, he rarely worries, maybe just for his sister, Hazel and a few close friends, but Will, he only known him for 3 days and he can’t help but worry for him too. Will probably saw the worry wash over his face as Nico failed to hide it so Will walked towards him with a smirk then said, “Are you worried for me deathboy?”, Nico scowled at him half heartedly then looked down, it then dawn to him that this guy right in front of him has shown so much care and compassion towards him over the last 3 days, he stayed with him even when Nico would whine about treatments and about what would be good for him, plus he kept him company and even made him smile every once in awhile, so despite their friendship just starting off, Nico cared for Will, and he hates it when good people, especially good people whom he cares about would have to go on some silly dangerous quest with the risk of dying. Nico then unexpectedly hugged Will, he rarely does that, actually he hates physical touch so much, he never thought that he would be hugging anyone soon, except maybe for his sister Hazel and some few exceptions, but never had Nico thought that Will would be one of those exceptions. “Be safe, Solace”, he whispered, Will then hugged him back.

**But I'm confused  
I thought I'd recognize when love was true  
But I'm confused**

Nico walked Will to the Big House that day where he would meet Annabeth and Percy for their “mini-quest”. Chiron together with Jason and Piper was there to see them off, Chiron touched Will’s shoulder reassuringly and wished the 3 of them goodluck. As they were about to walk out the boundary Nico ran and caught Percy Jackson by the arm, Percy looked back surprised by this, but Nico couldn’t help himself, “Did you suddenly decide that I was actually your type?” Percy said with a smirk on his face, Nico then said, “Wipe that smile of your face, Jackson”, Nico went close to Percy’s ears aware of Annabeth and Will waiting by the border for Percy, “I know this sounds familiar but” Nico said shakily, he swallowed then continued, “Promise me to keep Will Solace safe, promise me he’ll come back alive” Percy was surprised, and honestly, so was Nico, he did not know the extent of his care for the son of Apollo till that very moment, for all he knew he might- NO HE CAN’T GET TOO ATTACHED AGAIN, but then Percy touched Nico’s shoulder that snapped him back to reality, he smiled at Nico and said, “I swore on the River Styx”, after that he ran to the border to catch up with Will and Annabeth. For some reason Nico was reassured even though this situation was way too familiar and how the first time it did not end well, but Nico knew he has to stop dwelling in the past, he has to trust Percy, and focus on the present, because right now, he’s just not sure about how he truly feels for Will. Maybe he loved him, but he’s not really sure what that means.

**Am I ready for love?  
Or maybe just a best friend  
Should there be a difference  
Do you have instructions**

It was still early and he knows he has to do something or else he might just be stuck there, thinking about Will the whole day, so he went to the dining pavilion to go and eat first, since the past 3 days (thanks to Will) he has been eating regularly, and he wouldn’t want to disappoint him, WAIT WHY IS HE THINKING OF WILL AGAIN, he then hit his head on the table gently over and over till someone stood in front of him, he looked up and saw Jason with Piper behind, showing concern faces. He didn’t like being pitied, but this are his friends after all so he just said “You can go ahead and sit, don’t worry you won’t add to my misery” Jason just nodded and waved for Piper to sit with him. Piper then spoke, “You know I can feel love when it’s right around the corner”, Jason then shot her a “Not right now look”, then Piper started eating. Jason looked at Nico and said, “So wanna spar after? It could, umm… maybe take your mind off whatever your thinking” Nico looked at him and nodded. Nico actually likes Jason’s company, since he wasn’t so pushy, he was cautious of what he says, and he also knows that Jason may have a hunch on what he was thinking about, since he was also there when he saw Will, Percy, and Annabeth off. Jason and Nico had a good sparring session, the son of Jupiter wasn’t so bad, and all went well till he thought about how Will isn’t really a good fighter, and that if they were attacked by monsters, he’ll still probably try to fight despite that because we demigods, has that heroic sense in us from time to time, and this only worried Nico more, while he was lost in his thoughts Jason pinned him down then reached a hand to help him up. “Wanna talk about it?” he said, Nico shook his head but asked a question anyways, “How do you know if you like or maybe love someone?”, Jason smirked and said “Is this about Will?”, Nico scowled at him but nodded, his face turning a bit red, Jason’s smile softened, probably trying to be supportive and gentle with him, “Well, you would think and worry about this person, and that’s normal, we are demigods after all and go through lots of schist, also this person may irritate you but he would still be one of those few who can actually make you happy, but I don’t know, that’s my perspective, it’s not like I’m a son of Aphrodite or whatever”. Nico rolled his eyes then said, “I think maybe, I like him but..” Nico frowned and Jason touched his shoulder, a sign for him to keep talking, “What if he doesn’t like me back? What if I’m not even a friend to him, how do I know his even gay or atleast bi?!”, panic rising inside Nico. Jason was gonna say something reassuring but Nico already left, leaving a path of death grass behind as he ran to Cabin 13.

**Maybe I'm stuck on what I see on TV  
I grew up on Disney  
But this don't feel like Disney**

Nico was in his cabin for the rest of the day, he was at his bed changing positions every now and then just to find a comfortable position which he somehow keeps failing to find. He then started having flashbacks on those days wherein he was stuck on the infirmary. _Nico was watching Will work subconsciously, his blue eyes and freckles are kinda cute he thought then slapped himself on the face, which left a red mark on his pale skin, then Will came rushing to him, “What’s wrong?” he asked filled with concern, “Nothing, leave me alone” he snapped, but unexpectedly Will smiled, “Why are you smiling?” Nico snapped again, “Nothing, it’s just people were right, you are moody, a second ago you were staring at me nearing to a smile with a thought of only the gods know what and now your snapping at me” Nico blushed, “You saw me staring”, “Sure did deathboy” Will answered as he was walking away leaving Nico flustered on his bed._ This was followed by more memories of Will feeding him, Will trying to make small talk every once in awhile and Will being annoyed and stubborn because he does not want to drink his medication. Nico only snapped back to reality when there was a knock to his cabin. He looked out it was already dark, he rushed to the door, maybe there’s some news about Will, it was Percy with worry on his face, “What happened?” Percy couldn’t look at him in the eye but said, “Monster attack, Will is in the infirmary, I’m sorry”. So it happens again, Nico then rushed to the infirmary telling himself it’s gonna be alright, besides he hasn’t felt Will’s death, he’s probably still alive. When he got to the infirmary, there he saw the unconscious body of Will Solace, his head wrapped with bandage with some minor injuries in his body. He doesn’t understand why, but seeing Will like this is something he can’t bare so he ran to the forest, Percy tried to stop him, but he couldn’t be stopped. When he got deep enough in the forest, he scream and just started to contemplate about his recent thoughts.

**You say I turned out fine  
I think I'm still turning out**

**You say I turned out fine  
I think I'm still turning out  
I think I'm still turning out**

_“You deserve love too you know, Nico, sure you have darkness, but I can also feel good in you, I mean who doesn’t have flaws, mistakes, sadness and all that negative stuff? No one, because they are inevitable” Nico smiled at this new perspective, this was the moment that maybe Nico wanted to be atleast Will’s friend, “You’re not so bad Solace”, Will then looked straight into Nico’s eyes, “You’re not so bad yourself Di Angelo” Then they both started laughing._ Nico just laid down in the middle of the forest, praying that Will wakes up, or else he would never get the chance to be completely honest with him. Nico hated himself for realizing how important the son of Apollo was a bit too late, maybe if he had realized by the first day he was in the infirmary, this wouldn’t happen, maybe he would’ve come with Will and made sure he protected him, himself. He couldn’t blame Jackson for this since he did get Will back, alive; yeah right, alive but unconscious he thought. Nico then realized he doesn’t wanna be mad or angry or even leave, he just wants Will to wake up, and he wanted to be there for him, so at this thought Nico walked back to his cabin hoping he could atleast get some sleep. I still have a lot to learn about this whole “love stuff” he thought.

**In my mind  
I thought the birds would sing and sparks would fly  
But it's just quiet**

Nico woke up to loud banging on his door, it was Jason “Hey Will’s awake but-” before he could finish his sentence Nico ran to the infirmary aware that his still on his panjamas, Jason followed him with worry, “But there’s something you need to know” he said desperately, Nico just ignored him, he was so excited to see Will, maybe he may even get the confidence to ask the guy out, but when he got there, there was a crowd surrounding him, including Chiron, 2 Apollo campers, Annabeth, Percy and soon Jason has catched up too, Nico tried to squeeze in, when he got to Will, Will only stared at him, “Will, Are you alright?”, but then Will responded, “Nico?” everyone around him gasped, Chiron put a hand on Nico’s shoulder and pulled him outside, everyone followed with wide eyes and surprised looks, Nico looked confused and asked Chiron why, Chiron then responded, “Will has a terrible injury on his head as you can see but he has also lost his memories, apparently though you’re the only one he remembers, and I fear you’re the only one who can help him too, it’s only a minor amnesia so going around camp may help” Nico was shocked by this, Will lost his memories? How was it possible he’s the only one he remembers? As if reading his mind one of the Apollo kids spoke, “Its probably those 3 days they spent together bickering in the infirmary”, Nico scowled at him, then Annabeth spoke “He may have a point, since those were the latest probably happy memories he had, its Nico that’s been stuck in his head, and apparently, he’ll trust no one else but you, Nico, you have to help him, maybe take a tour in camp, I know you don’t know him that much but maybe the company and familiar surroundings will remind him bit by bit of who he is”, He wanted Will to live and he wanted more time with him, but this wasn’t what Nico had in mind, then Chiron put a hand on Nico’s shoulder looking at him reassuringly, Nico just nodded and went back to the infirmary while Chiron told all the other kids to get back to their daily camp activities.

**Am I cruel?  
Or am I ignorant or was I fooled  
By the stories I knew**

Nico was never mentally and emotionally stable and seeing the guy he probably loves like this as he gave him a tour in camp to jog up his memories was not helping, but he knows he has to keep his composure and cool if he wants to help Will. After a long day of walking around from place to place explaining each place and listening to what other campers remember Will doing in certain places Nico was tired, he was starting to lose hope since Will still wasn’t remembering anything but his name, as the thought crossed, he blushed a bit but covered it up quickly and walked back to the infirmary. When they got there Will grabbed Nico’s hand then started tearing up, Nico turned to face Will, Nico didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t really good with comforting people, much less making them feel better, “I’m Sorry, I know your trying your best but I just cant remember” Will said while sobbing, Nico just stared, he didn’t know what to feel or do, he wasn’t even mad in the first place, maybe just a bit frustrated but definitely not mad, Nico just doesn’t trust himself to say anything, but he knows he has to do something and so he tried as best as he can to smile, then held one of Will’s hands with both of his, Nico looked down and said, “I don’t care how long it takes to help you, but I’ll try my best, we haven’t been that close for so long, but-”, Nico looked straight into Will’s blue beautiful eyes, “I care about you, maybe more than I let on” . The boys just stared at each other for awhile, It was like a fairytale unfolding, Nico thought, sure Will was rediscovering who he was, but Will showing this much weakness made Nico felt like he was his Knight and Shining Armor. The stare only stopped when Will spoke again, “I think I wanna go out the borders”, Nico was shocked by this, why would anyone wanna go back where the got hurt, but then the answer dawned on him, “You think going back would help jog your memory?”, Will nodded, Nico couldn’t resist, he would do anything just to help Will but would he really go as far as risking him out in the open again? Will may have noticed the dread in Nico’s face and said, “You’ll be there with me, I trust you”, Nico would normally disagree to this, he doesn’t trust himself much either, but he was feeling selfish, and maybe it would be cruel to go back where all it happened, as crazy as it seems he grabbed Will’s hands to shadow travel them to the camp boundaries then from there they followed Will’s instincts on where to go.

**Am I ready for love?  
Or maybe just a best friend  
Should there be a difference  
Do you have instructions**

As Will stopped, somewhere below the hill, there was dried blood in a tree that dripped down to the floor, Will touched the blood, “This is probably where my head hit then I may have fallen to the ground” Nico nodded, watching Will think and investigate and maybe even recalling, it’s actually cute seeing him think- OH MY WHAT IS HE THINKING, HE HAS TO BE FOCUSED. He snapped back to reality when Will froze and just stared at the tree, “I think I was trying to check someone’s vitals, is that something I can do? while Percy and Annabeth stood guard, then a monster came out, Percy and Annabeth tried to reach it, but it was fast and grabbed me, before I can react, he was already throwing me to the tree and I was unconscious, Nico’s eyes widened, “Do you remember other things?”, Will’s face furrowed like he was trying so hard but nothing was just coming up, he then sighed out of frustration, Nico sighed too, Will looked at him still one hand on the tree, “What’s wrong?” Nico just shook his head then asked, “Will, do you remember about the times we spent together?” Will just shook his head, “Were there a lot?”, Nico chuckled, “Not really, just some small moments through every war, and 3 days of bickering in the infirmary”, Will looked confused, “We bickered for 3 days in the infirmary? You don’t seem like the type of guy I would wanna fight let alone bicker with”, Nico smiled, “You should do that more, You look cute when you smile” Will said with a smirk on his face, “shut up, Solace” snapped Nico as he blushed.

**Maybe I'm stuck on what I see on TV  
I grew up on Disney  
But this don't feel like Disney**

Nico felt something wrong, then Will’s face went pale, Nico turned around to see a minotaur approaching them, he swore to himself for being so distracted when he should have been on guard, “Stay behind me Will!” he shouted as he took out his stygian sword, thank the gods he always brought it with him, the minotaur tried to stabbed Nico with one of its horn but he took Will’s hand and dodged, he was gonna shadow travel away but the monster was too fast and attacked again, this time Nico tried to stab it but it was smart enough to grab Nico, and as he was gonna throw him off Will weaponless as he is threw a random rock from the ground so the minotaur dropped Nico and went straight to Will, the fall Nico took wasn’t soft and it was from a height, he stayed conscious but his left shoulder shot with pain and he must have been stabbed by the horn because he was also bleeding fast, all of that suddenly didn’t matter when he saw the monster running towards Will, he was filled with fury, NOT AGAIN, HE WILL NOT LOSE HIM AGAIN, he shocked himself as he stood, ran fast and stabbed the minotaur and dissolved it into dust, only then did he realize that the blood came from his upper leg where he is sure where lots of blood can come out, next thing he knows he felt dizzy and went unconscious. Will caught Nico and rushed him into the infirmary.

**You say I turned out fine  
I think I'm still turning out  
You say I turned out fine  
I think I'm still turning out**

When they got to the infirmary everyone was asleep and Will didn’t really feel like waking up anybody, Nico was going pale, he was probably losing blood. Will wracked his brain to remember, “I’m the head healer, I got this, Will remember, Nico’s life is in your hands now” that’s when things about Nico started to come back, “ _oh my gods deathboy! Why are you so pale! Let me get some blood in you!” he said, “I’m fine, just tired from underworld-y magic as you call it!” Nico protested, Will raised his hands in defeat, “I wonder what’s your type” Will mumbled, “What did you say?” Nico said blushing, Will assumed that Nico probably heard and understood based from the expression the son of Hades was giving, Will then started to blush and said, “Type.. umm you know, Blood type?” Will said still blushing hard, then they both laughed._ After that he snapped to reality and everything came naturally to him, he checked Nico’s vitals, he then started going into doctor mode and went to work as soon as Nico stopped bleeding and his wounds were wrapped in bandages, Will pulled a chair and sat beside him, holding Nico’s hands.

**I hope you stick around  
We're gonna figure it out  
Who can I turn to now?  
When I'm still turning out  
When I'm still turning out**

Will was recalling all his memories, piece by piece as he sat beside Nico, waiting for him to become conscious, he realized how cute Nico was, then he started to blush, then more memories came back to him, apparently this wasn’t the first time he stared at Nico sleep. _Will was waiting for Nico to wake up so he could give him his dosage of ambrosia and nectar which by the way was a few hours late, Will started to worry since Nico still wasn’t waking up and its been what like 17 hours?! He’s been asleep since he got here! He then checked for Nico’s vitals everything seemed to be alright and he relaxed a bit, a few minutes later Nico woke up, “How could you do that?!” Will couldn’t help himself which made Nico confused, “Do what?” he asked sheepishly, “Sleep for that long! I thought you were dead! I was worried!” Will snapped, “Don’t you have other patients?” Nico said coldly, then a glint of sadness crossed over Will’s face but he returned his smiley and bright face as soon as he noticed, “Ugh, I’m just here to remind you to take your ambrosia and nectar for a faster recovery” before Nico could protest Will said “Doctor’s Orders” Will then smirked as he walked away to treat other patients._ When he snapped back to reality that how he remembers, he likes and probably loves Nico Di Angelo, and this whole amnesia trip gave him a chance to rediscover Nico and has helped him see a whole new side to Nico, the softer and caring side of him, which made him more lovable in Will’s eyes. Will then squeezed Nico’s hand feeling a very high temperature, but he can’t really give him anything when the son of Hades was unconscious instead he kept holding Nico’s hands, prayed to the gods for him to wake up soon, then he sung a hymn he usually sang to people with illnesses to help the healing come faster. “Nico please come back, please wake up, I’m not gonna lose you after realizing how much you really mean to me” he thought as he continued singing the hymn, after awhile Will fell asleep beside Nico.

**I'm a little kid, and so are you  
Don't you go and grow up before I do**

Will woke up with all his memories back, fully aware that he’s still holding Nico’s hand, he then looked to see Nico’s eyes fluttering open, he then sat straight and gave Nico some ambrosia and nectar, “You alright deathboy?” Nico then completely opened his eyes then smiled, “You remembered” he mumbled, “Why would I forget the person I love” that was enough to fully wake up Nico, “Love?” he asked shocked, then Will blushed, he hadn’t thought about how Nico would react, ofcourse he wasn’t even sure if Nico was at all gay but too late to take it all back now so Will mumbled an apology then Nico squeezed Will’s hand, “Would you wanna go on a date as soon as you discharge me from here?” Will smiled, “Well I think you should get more rest, but since I’m coming with, guess I could take care of you anyways, so why not?” This time it was Nico’s turn to smile.

**I'm a little kid with so much doubt  
Do you want to be there to see how I turn out?**

Later that day, the two went on a picnic near the lake…

“Do you know when I first saw you and knew that I needed to be associated with you?” Nico shook his head then Will started telling him about way back in the battle of Manhattan: _Will was getting injured demigods into safety when he saw one unconscious in the middle of the streets, Will ran towards him, started to bandage his wounds and check for his vitals when his siblings started calling his name, but he noticed too late just as he was about to get crushed by the monster Nico Di Angelo shadowtravelled in between it and Will ,giving Will time to fireman’s carry the injured demigod to safety. “_ I was thankful for you that day, when I was looking for you after the war you already left”. Nico felt bad and started to apologize but Will stopped him, “You were just a kid back then, and you’ve been through a lot, and I understand why you ran, and look at you now! You’ve matured!” Nico rolled his eyes, “I’m still a kid, still so much to learn”, Will nodded “That is something we can agree on”. Then they both laughed.

**I'm a little kid, and so are you  
Don't you go and grow up before I do  
I'm a little kid with so much doubt  
Do you want to be there to see how I turn out?**

When they both managed to stop laughing Nico spoke, “We’ll still change you know, it’s scary, I just wanna know if you’d stay even if I become annoying and unbearable?” Will stared for awhile and said “Ofcourse”, he then mumbled “I mean you’re already annoying” Nico must have heard him because he pushed Will gently “Hey! Your one to talk”. Will just rolled his eyes. Will then put an arm around Nico, “To think just a few days ago you were so dense”, he saw Nico blushed at the corner of his eyes then a few moments later, Nico laid his head on Will’s shoulder, a sign that Nico trusts him. Nico rarely relaxes unless this person his with is a person he truly trust so much, he would depend his life on him, and that’s just exactly how he feels about Will.

**Cuz I'm still turning out**

Now Nico’s mind keeps telling him to say it as his head lays on Will’s shoulder. At first he tried to resist, but one can only resist the truth for so long, sure it’s just been a few days, but he knows deep down its true, he could already imagine cupid tormenting him to say it, to just be honest, and for once he agrees with him, his not losing his chance, “I love you, Sunshine”, he saw Will smile at the corner of his eyes, “I love you too, deathboy” he answered gently. Nico was gonna do everything he can to make Will happy and safe but most importantly, his gonna do everything he can to never lose his sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I wrote Nico right(believe me, I tried as best as I can), but I hope you still enjoy! Please leave comments suggestions and if you feel like it a kudos!
> 
> I also want to write more solangelo fics so tell me what type of fics do you like. :-)


End file.
